Blue Burns Orange
by XxXaishiteruXxX
Summary: Not even the medic-nin beside her could heal a broken heart.' NaruHina oneshot. Full summary inside. Rated T for safety.


**AN: Hey there! :)**

**So, this is my first FanFic. Just to let you know, I am a NaruHina person myself, NaruSaka kind of annoys me... but I still like it.**

**This is set after shippuuden with no Sasuke involved. Sorry people, I love him too. Naruto finally comes to his senses, but thinks it's too late to say anything to Hinata. Read and find more :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Blue Burns Orange.  
**

* * *

**Blue Burns Orange**

"_And I've been waiting for so long  
to hold you in my arms  
Embrace forever my sweet girl  
You are the ghost of everything  
that I'm not and I want to be"_

_-Blue Burns Orange, Hawthorne Heights_

Through the deserted streets of Konoha, a lonely blond shinobi wandered. It was a bright, sunny day, 'the perfect day for the event,' he thought. He wandered past Yamanaka Florists, for once empty of the tall, blond kunoichi checking her reflection in the store window. 'Of course,' the shinobi realised,' they'll all be getting ready for the ceremony.' He decided he should probably get ready too, so he hurried back to his apartment. Once there, he walked to the wardrobe and put on a black tuxedo with a coloured tie – his signature orange, of course.

The blond shinobi, now looking quite good in his outfit, hurried to the church, trying not to be like his old Sensei and be late. Many agreed that Hatake Kakashi was not the best role model where punctuality was concerned.

As he arrived at the church he heard a squeal of relief, and suddenly –

"Ow, Sakura-Chan! What did you hit me for? I'm not late!"

The pink-haired kunoichi just glared at him. "As the best man, you're meant to be here early, you baka."

The blond just rubbed his head where his feisty girlfriend has hit him; it really did hurt him more than normal. But then, everything did seem to hurt lately, ever since he had agreed to be Kiba's best man. For some reason, the idea that Kiba was marrying _her_ hurt him more than he thought it would. But the Kyuubi vessel was used to pain, so he just tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched the bride walk up the aisle.

She was stunning. Her hair had been styled into a fountain of curls, and instead of her usual jacket, she wore a long, flowing, white gown with a veil that matched her eyes. Oh, how the blond loved those eyes. As he thought this, he realised that it was true; he really did love those lavender eyes. And then, as she reached the end of the aisle and Hiashi placed her hand in Kiba's, he realised it. He loved her. He, Uzumaki Naruto, 6th Hokage of Konahagakure, was in love with Hyuuga Hinata. "Hinata-chan." Naruto didn't realise he had whispered her name out loud until Hinata turned and looked at him, her eyes suddenly losing their spark. "Hai, Naruto-kun?" the kunoichi replied.

She had always dreamt of this day, but the dreams had changed recently. Now, instead of her smiling and standing next to the number one knucklehead ninja, her dreams were full of her tears at marrying Kiba. She loved Kiba, yes, but she had always loved Naruto. He didn't know this, simply because she never told him. And now she was about to throw it all away, to marry her best friend. And there was nothing she could do, because she knew he didn't love her back. He loved Sakura. That much was clear.

Naruto still hadn't answered. His jaw had dropped and he looked sad. The bride couldn't understand it. "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

He couldn't tell her. Couldn't say that he didn't love Sakura, he never had. It had always been Hinata, but he was so stupid that he only just realised. He'd realised the truth, just as it became too late for the truth to matter anymore. She'd moved on. Kiba was the object of her affections now, not him.

Hinata was still waiting for an answer, but as Naruto couldn't tell her the truth, he simply said, "You look really pretty today, Hinata." She smiled, but the smile faded almost instantly. Hinata. Not Hinata-Chan. She has thought he was going to tell her – But no, that was silly. Naruto loved Sakura; why else would they have been going out for three years?

So the heartbroken bride forced herself to smile, and replied with a simple "Thank-you, Hokage." No Naruto-kun. Not even Naruto. Just, Hokage. That was all he could be to her now. She was getting married.

* * *

10 years later, on Inuzuka Hinata's wedding anniversary, the lavender-eyed woman left the house and walked through the deserted streets of Konoha. Well, almost deserted… "Hinata!" the sad vice of Haruno Sakura cried out.

"Hello, Sakura." That was all the two women said to each other as they reached their destination. The graveyard. There, they walked to the biggest grave and laid their flowers next to the other hundred surrounding the orange grave. Orange. Only _he_ would want an orange grave. And as Hinata and Sakura cried, the blue light of the moon burnt into the orange words covering the headstone.

"Here lies Uzumaki Naruto,

Greatest Hokage ever to live.

Good friend, leader and family member

To every citizen of Konoha.

He will be sorely missed."

Hinata had always noticed that the cause of death was never mentioned. But then, no one needed to be reminded of the cause of his death. His suicide. Not even the medic-nin beside her could heal a broken heart.

* * *

**AN: So there you are:) Please review and tell me what you think, because as I already said this is my first fic.**

**See the the little green button down there? No the other one. Yes that's the one! Do you want to click it? Yes, I thought you did :)**

**xXxAishiteruxXx  
**


End file.
